


Satisfaction

by afterandalasia



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Community: disney_kink, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Lesbian Sex, Oblivious, Oblivious Ariel, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Ariel, Vanessa knows exactly what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>(Tagged for underage because Ariel is 16 in the canon setting.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivadiscordia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vivadiscordia).



> From the great [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=31081#t2002281) at Disney Kink. Be sure to check out the other awesome fill!

Oh, how long she has waited for an opportunity like this.

Perhaps she should have made it part of the bargain, taken the girl whilst she was still within the Leviathan and pinned her down and touched her in ways that would leave her helplessly whimpering for more.

But it would not have been as... satisfying. It was worth so much more, after all, for the little merchild not to know who it was that was kissing her on the mouth, was running one thumb over her small, taut nipples, was dipping one hand lower to drift feather-light touches across her thighs.

So sweet, these human bodies smelt. Even beneath the perfume, that soft and milky scent, so free of the touches of salt that dominated underwater. And then slick with sweat, glistening in the candlelight. The way the girl's red hair fell back in waves rather than floating; a discarded halo.

And she whispers her promises in the girl's own voice, but Ariel is too far gone in her own pleasure to realise.

Oh, she will teach her, in time. Will teach those pretty slender fingers to work in return, will show that soft red mouth where it can be placed so that she can steal away the pleasure of the moment. But for now it is enough to see the girl gasp silently, eyes closed, lips parted in consternation and desire, and of course Vanessa has a second hand with which she can see to her own desires in the meantime.

After all, there is not that much longer to wait until she will have all of the time that she needs. And then she will be able to hear the way that the girl whimpers, and moans, and she will teach her the name that needs to be said, the name of her new mistress pleasure.


End file.
